Television and Answers, Why This Channel?
by Ohohen
Summary: [SasuSaku][OneShot] Uchiha Sasuke was flipping through channels when Sakura returned. Then it was her turn to flip through channels. Not to mention ones he didn't like. Always it was like this. Tonight, he will find out the answer as he questions her...


**From this point on, I don't know if this will be a part of a drabble collection, (My first one, actually…) or just a one-shot.**

**Now, let's place a bet, okay? I bet that this will be a one-shot. You?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and it's not copyrighted to myself. NarutoãMasashi Kishimoto, okay? Or, whatever order it's supposed to be in.**

**Hn…long disclaimer. Narration in this story is…awkward. And, I go rambling in this story too. I'll try to lessen it, but don't blame me if you don't like it. I'm just…odd, today. **

**AAHHH! IT'S THE ATTACK OF THE RABID SASUSAKU ONESHOTS! THEY HAVE TAKEN OVER THE UPDATES THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN COMING OVER A MONTH AGO!**

**Television and Answers, Why This Channel?**

Uchiha Sasuke climbed into his bed. It was a quiet night, and the clock was ticking around 12:47 AM. Or rather, it was a quiet morning, now was it? A quiet, _dark_, morning.

This solitude wasn't always hanging in the large master bedroom of his home. In which, also happened to lay beside the Uchiha manor. He decided, that, when he got married, he'd want to live as close to home as he could, and when he had enough members with all the preparation he needed or wanted, he'd move back in. Him as the leader, of course, if he wasn't dead already.

Such a pity, isn't it, Sasuke?

What? You question about Sasuke's marriage?

Why yes, he is married, in fact.

So, who the heck was married to our dear Sasuke?

No, Yamanaka Ino never got to him.

No, Hyuuga Hinata never thought of him. (That way)

No, Hyuuga Neji wouldn't let her. (Who? Why, Tenten, of course.)

So, who was he married to?

No, dear fan girls, not Naruto. Hinata would be quite upset. Naruto, would too.

Why, Haruno Sakura of course.

It was quite unfortunate that our dear Sakura's parents had died of illness that she could not sever, and it pained her even more that she, a Medic and partly an ANBU, couldn't save her parents, despite her high rank.

It was quite tragic, in fact, But, there were some positive factors of this tragedy. (Yes…quite surprising, isn't it?)

Now, let me tell you that ever since Sasuke had left, and even a little bit after her hair had been cut, Sakura had matured, and grown tough. If you dropped her on the cold floor, she wouldn't shatter. She'd simply have a small dent, which in this case, represented and was symbolic of her dear memory of the event.

She could now, also be comforted by Sasuke, being that he had the same experience as well. Blaming himself that he was not strong enough to save his family, his _clan_, from the slaughter.

And with his help, Sakura recovered her mourn at a quick pace, and regained control of she and her spouse's lives again. (In other words, Sasuke.)

Here lay Uchiha Sasuke in his bed.

Yeah. Alone.

Where's Sakura?

On a mission.

Isn't Sakura supposed to wait for Sasuke to return home on a mission?

No one said she has to.

After all, Sakura _is_ a shinobi, better yet, a member of the ANBU, and a Medic.

But it wasn't like this all the time you know. Sometimes Sakura waited for Sasuke, sometimes Sasuke waited for Sakura, sometimes none of them were home, sometimes both of them were home. It didn't matter to them anyway. Just as long as they see each other soon enough.

So, Sasuke simple grabbed his remote off his nightstand beside his king sized bed, _their _king sized bed, and switched on the television. He flipped through the channels, holding up his head with one arm, the other on his side, momentarily pressing the buttons on his remote. Excuse me Sasuke, _Their_ remote.

Sasuke decided just to stop at one of his favorite movies, _Enter The Dragon_. Ah, the joy of watching Bruce Lee. Who, reminded him of Rock Lee. Who, also reminded him of the time he got himself beat by that Rock Lee. Who, also happens to have a super cute girlfriend, and is one of his good friends now. In a way.

Super cute girlfriend…you question what she looks like? Hm…why, black eyes and black hair. And that was as far as he was willing to go. Not that he knew many words for such a description.

The movie ended, and Sasuke was now sleeping over the commercials. It was 2:50.

2:52, a minute later, Sasuke felt his bed, excuse me Sasuke_…_again, _their _bed, rock and shuffled. He felt the remote control leave his still hand, and into another's cold hands.

He snatched at the hand.

He felt someone's gaze on him.

"What is it, Sasuke-kun?"

It was his wife, Haruno Sakura.

Well, he knew this ever since he felt her presence five minutes ago, coming back from her mission, entering the village.

Yes, five minutes ago.

"You're hands are cold."

Sakura frowned slightly. "Yeah? And yours are warm. So?"

Sasuke spread out her palm, then slept in it against his pillow.

"I want yours to be warm too…"

He felt her smile.

"Sasuke-kun…"

He felt her nuzzle the side of his head gently, before pulling back, and skipping through channels, looking for something to entertain herself.

Sasuke peeked an eye open when he felt her stop at a dating channel.

'Why is she watching this…? Again?'

Sakura, for some reason, watched these ridiculous dating channels. Where, a TV show company sets up two people on a date, to see what will happen. And, other games, of course. -1

Sasuke shook his head quietly to himself in pity. He fell back asleep on Sakura's hand as he did before.

Then it was the time where he started making (Comically) disgusted expressions.

'Why is she watching _this_…_again?!'_

Sakura was on a channel in where they were showing a movie…a movie with people have _sexual intercourses_…something that Sasuke looked down upon.

Sasuke was very disturbed when he saw these movies. People deserve their privacy, right? Then he thought of the people who _enjoyed_ watching this stuff.

He shuddered in discomfort.

Sakura's eyes that were formerly attached to the television, turned to Sasuke abruptly.

"Sasuke-kun? I thought you were warm? What's the matter?" she asked innocently.

"S-Sakura…" Sasuke looked up from Sakura's hand, not lifting his head from her hand, and simply just turning his own skull.

"…Why do you watch this stuff…?" he asked, with the same comical (To us) disgusted expression plastered on his face.

Sakura giggled.

Sakura gently ran her hand through the front of Sasuke's hair. "I have my reasons, Sasuke-kun." she whispered into his ear. Then, she turned her attention back on the Television.

Sasuke stared at Sakura wondrously. Pondering on why she would want to see something like _this_.

Perhaps she was like one of those mediocre people who waste their time watching this stuff?

Perhaps, but she has a reason, so that can't be it.

Reasoning…perhaps it was the cause of something that has happened recently?

Sasuke thought about it…

…No, nothing has happened recently that would have caused this dramatic change.

But Sakura had started watching these shows long ago!

So what could it be?

Maybe something that happened long ago?

When he thought long ago he thought a bit _too_ long ago.

'Okay…last week, the week before, last month, and the two months before it.'

Well, besides the fact that they had found out that Hinata and Naruto had an _intercourse_ only known to the few chosen people, then no.

Oh yes, and then as a result of that, Neji got upset, and fumed. Then Tenten had to comfort him, which in the end, resulted in another _intercourse_.

He remembered Neji telling him that he would not take advantage of Tenten unless he was required too.

'I guess Neji just decided to help himself…' Sasuke thought, smirking to himself. And Tenten didn't act first, since she just wanted her dear husband to calm down. So obviously, it was Neji. Only a few selected people know of this too.

So, basically, nothing happened.

Ah yes, here is the part where we all throw potatoes at Sasuke, and stuff rotten tomatoes down his epiglottis. (Or throat, in practical terms.)

Apparently someone didn't throw a potato, but a light bulb.

_Naruto, maybe?_

And apparently, the light bulb attached to Sasuke's drowsy noggin, and lit up momentarily.

Sasuke grinned, smirking mischievously.

He wasn't so drowsy anymore.

He took quick action, twisting Sakura's wrist and grabbing her other one which immediately let go of the remote, causing it to flip channels to a music video that was playing. _Truly, Madly, Deeply _by _Savage Garden_.

"Sakura…" It was dark under the covers. But the light from the Television was very bright, so it wasn't quite as dark. It made a bit of a blue light that shone through the sheets they shared.

"S-Sasuke-kun? W-What are you doing? W-What's going on?" Sakura asked hesitatingly. "I-is there an intruder?"

"Yes…" Sasuke leaned down and nuzzled her neck affectionately. If Sasuke was a cat, he'd be purring like mad, by now. "…me." Sakura tilted her head to touch the side of her face against his.

"What do you mean?" she whispered back.

Sasuke held his forehead against hers.

"I found out why you watch all those disgusting shows…"

Sakura let out a silent gasp.

"We…haven't been _active _lately, haven't we?"

Heck, now that Sasuke thinks about it, he's pretty pissed off at all the stupid pecks he's been getting lately. That's the only contact they've had besides a hug and a nudge these days. No kiss, no cuddle, no nothing. And that _pissed. Him. OFF._

"S-Sasuke-kun…what are you going to do?" Sakura asked.

"Something that we should have done long ago…" he let go of Sakura's wrists that were formerly pinned above her head. "That will make up for all of the holes we've been making these past months…"

"S-Sasuke-kun…You don't have to…I just wanted you to be happy…" she stared deeply into his pools. "…I just thought you were upset with everyone being ahead of us in relationship, and wanted to put everything off to a minimum…"

"Like _hell_ Sakura…" he hissed at her. She could taste every exhale as he took each breath in and out as he spoke. "I thought you didn't want it…I didn't think you wanted it. I thought you were worried about what would happen." Sasuke paused for a quick moment, closing his eyes, lost on the train of thought. "I was."

"Sasuke-kun?"

"I was afraid what may happen to you…"

"I was afraid what may happen to you, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura giggled madly.

Sasuke smiled.

"Well then…" Sasuke started closing in on her delicate lips. "You're not worried, are you?"

"Sasuke-kun…I don't care what will happen to me…just as long as you're with me…and you won't _leave_." Sakura felt her lips brush against his as she spoke, causing a ticklish sensation surging from her lips throughout her body. She shivered slightly. Sasuke had no better results.

"I won't…not if you're with me…not if you're here, Sakura…" Sasuke closed in on her lips slowly, massaging her slowly, gently. It was solid, and full, as Sasuke started lowering his weight on her as he entered the small gate made by her soft lips, asking for permission by gently nipping her bottom lip with his own. He went in calmly, as she waited patiently.

This has got to be one of the best kisses Sakura has had in a long time. A _very_ long time.

They could feel each other's heartbeat by then, being so sensitive.

Sasuke broke apart, and Sakura didn't complain.

"…Not if I love you…" they said, both finishing off Sasuke's sentence.

Sakura giggled.

"Sasuke-kun…I love you so much…"

Sasuke smirked.

"Truly?"

"Yes!"

"Madly?"

"Of course!"

"Deeply?"

Sakura frowned playfully, cutely.

"Mou, Sasuke-kun…no more reciting that song…"

"But _we_ like the song."

"I know _we do_. But you're a horrible singer."

Sasuke glared playfully.

"Who said I was a horrible singer?"

Sakura grinned proudly, mocking him.

"I did. That's who."

"Well then, face the consequences…" He smirked as he leaned into her again.

Now, only giggles could be heard. -2

And maybe an occasional 'Hnpf' or 'Hn' or 'Hmpf'. -2

It was dark in the room, the only light coming from the television, who in which, this particular channel played constant love songs 24/7. One of Sakura's favorite channels. (Sasuke was a closet fan of this channel.) _Truly, Madly, Deeply by Savage Garden_ came on numerous times. _Because You Loved Me_ by _Celine Dion _was playing now.

Ah, another favorite by our dear couple.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura gingerly after everything was over.

_What an experience…exquisite, was it not? _They thought to themselves.

It wasn't a daily thing now. But at least, they were both happy. Not that they weren't' happy already before. But, change was good…

Sakura entwined her fingers with Sasuke's as she slept, breathing softly against his bare, lean torso.

_I love you…_

Sasuke gave a light sniff of Sakura's hair. It was just the way he liked it. Perfect aroma for a bedtime like this.

The television was on for the whole night.

Excuse me, I'm sorry.

_Morning._

_**Because you loved me…**_

**Ohohen****: I have _never_ written something so fluffy before.**

**But I won the bet, I think. Since seven pages does seem more like a one-shot more then anything, so one-shot it is. J I won. Now, you all owe me a review. Hand it over. Now.**

**But really…I've never written so much fluff before…It just…came as I typed. I like fluff. x3 It's so much fun to read. My heart will drop at the ones that are just too lovable and irresistible to not read. I love those. x3 **

**Review and tell me what you think, okay?**

**Don't ask me for lemons. You won't catch me dead writing a lemon story.**

**-1: If you know what _Blind Date _and _Elimidate _is on TV, then you know what I'm talking about.**

**-2: I really don't like moaning and groaning…so I just put giggling…but I suspect you know what they were doing? _Intercourse? (YES. I'M STUPID AND I HAVE TO USE THE "ITELLECTUAL TERM" FOR IT. SO BE IT.) _Same with Sasuke. It's his same old 'Hmpf' as he does as a reply when people talk to him. **

**Again, please review, critique, and whatever! Click thee very clickable button on the bottom of the left hand corner please! And make sure it's not on 'Report Abuse' **


End file.
